Permission accordée
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Suite à un accident de voiture Cuddy se retrouve temporairement en fauteuil roulant. House sera-t-il attendre sagement ?


Ce jours là Cuddy n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait toujours une solution, toujours un plan de secours, un plan B, quelque chose à faire en cas de problème. Jamais une situation ne lui échappait. Et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était arrivée aussi haut, aussi vite, qui faisait qu'elle était une bonne directrice et une bonne mère. Sauf ce jour là. Elle avait tout essayé en un temps record, mais la situation lui avait échappée. Ce jour là elle quitta le bureau plus tôt pour aller chercher Rachel à la maternelle vu que sa nounou était malade. Mais ce vendredi là, elle n'arriva jamais jusqu'à la petite école.

L'autre voiture était arrivée face à elle, tellement vite qu'elle ne pu réagir. Dans un dernier espoir elle braqua le volant de la lexus mais l'autre voiture la percuta quand même. Cuddy avait tourné le volant vers la droite espérant que l'autre voiture percute l'arrière de sa voiture, mais il n'en fût rien l'autre voiture percuta Cuddy de plein fouet du côté conducteur. Propulsant la lexus dans le lampadaire le long de la route. L'accident avait fait un bruit monumental, faisant sortir les habitants des maisons adjacentes à la route. Qui heureusement avaient appelé les urgences assez vite. Cuddy fût dirigée vers Princeton général.

Ce n'est que 1 heures après que l'institutrice appela House.

"Dr House?"

"Oui ?"

"Ici, l'institutrice de Rachel Cuddy, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le Dr Cuddy devait passer chercher Rachel il y a une heure et il n'y a toujours personne."

"Vous êtes sûr ?" Demanda House, ayant vu sa compagne partir 1h30 plutôt pour aller chercher la petite fille.

"Absolument. Je peux vous demander de venir chercher Rachel s'il vous plait ?"

"Euh… Oui oui j'arrive tout de suite." Il prit la voiture de Wilson, en effet une moto n'était pas un bon moyen de transport pour une enfant de 3 ans.

Sur le chemin, aucune trace de Cuddy ou de trace de travaux qui aurait pu la ralentir, rien d'inhabituel, hormis ce lampadaire totalement défoncé, étalé sur à moitié sur la route. Mais de quoi retenir Cuddy pensa House.

Quand House arriva à l'école Rachel boudait dans un coin. Ils 'approcha de la fillette

"Hey moussaillon qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je boude!" Rachel montra son mécontentement en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que maman elle m'a oubliée à l'école !"

"Elle a dû avoir un problème ou un empêchement, je suis sûr que c'est pas volontaire Rachel. Aller viens, on va aller à l'hôpital voir si elle y est ok ?" Rachel hésita

"Mouais, d'accord" Elle se leva, attrapa la main de House pour rejoindre la voiture.

A l'hôpital aucune trace de Cuddy, House fouilla son bureau à la recherche de son ordinateur, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver et effectivement sur le programme de la doyenne il n'y avait plus rien cette après-midi là. House alla voir Brenda pour lui demande si elle savait quelque chose à ce propos, elle lui dit que non, la doyenne était allée chercher Rachel il y a 2H30.

House décida de rejoindre la villa, peut-être que Lisa s'était sentie mal et était rentrée ? Mais il fût arrêté en chemin par un appel de Wilson.

"House ?"

"Oui cricket ?"

"Tu es ou ?"

"Presque chez Cuddy pourquoi ?"

"Avec ma voiture ?"

"Ben je peux pas mettre Rachel sur la moto"

"Ok, c'est pas grave de toute manière fait demi tour …."

"Pourquoi?"

"Cuddy est au Princeton général. Elle a eu un accident sur la route de la maternelle" Sans lui laisser le temps de finir House raccrocha et fît demi-tour.

"Ou tu vas?" Demanda Rachel alertée par ce soudain changement de direction

"Maman à eu …. Un problème on vas aller la voir"

Quand ils arrivèrent au Princeton général, Lisa était encore en salle d'opération et House et Rachel devaient attendre dans la chambre, House étant médecin avait un privilège de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre même si il n'était pas officiellement de la famille et de toute manière il aurait fait un scandale dans l'hôpital si il n'avait pas eu accès à la chambre.

Ce n'est que 6 h plus tard que Cuddy pu rejoindre sa chambre. Elle venait juste de quitter la salle de réveil et donc était encore un peu dans le gaz. Le médecin la suivait.

"Mr ?" Demanda le médecin pour savoir à qui il avait à faire

"Dr House " Se présenta le médecin

"Elle s'en sort bien vu la violence du choc, elle avait une hémorragie interne mais on a pu en trouver la cause. Mais c'est ses jambes qui sont les plus touchées. Apparemment c'est elles qui ont prit tout le choc, sa jambe gauche est vraiment dans un sale état mais nous avons un excellent chirurgien orthopédique qui a pu éviter un maximum de dégâts. Après beaucoup de patience et de rééducation elle pourra marcher à nouveau. Avec peut-être un léger boitement au niveau de la jambe gauche"

House ria, un rire jaune pour l'ironie. Cuddy allait boiter. Le médecin quitta la chambre les laissant seuls. House s'approcha de Cuddy alors que Rachel dormait en boule sur un petit fauteuil.

"Hey" House réveilla doucement Cuddy qui était un peu somnolente.

"Hum" il eu un grognement pour toute réponse

"Comment tu te sens?"

"Mal aux jambes…"

"Je sais, mais tu es au maximum de morphine"

"Hum" Cuddy grogna à nouveau si elle avait mal sous morphine les prochains jours allaient être super.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Elle arrivait en face ...Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien l'éviter … et j'ai tournée le volant… elle a foncé sur moi ...et ...et" Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait

"Ok ok, calme toi, ça va aller maintenant" coupa House.

Comment ça, 'ça va aller' ? Elle ne sentait plus rien dans ses jambes hormis une horrible douleur, elle serait en fauteuil pendant des mois ! Peut-être qu'elle allait boiter ! Comment allaient-ils vivre tout les 2 ?! Ils allaient former un tableau bien ridicule tiens ! Comment allait-elle s'occuper de Rachel ?! Elle voulu s'énerver conter House mais elle n'en n'avait plus la force. En parlant de Rachel qui avait été la chercher du coup?

"Rachel?" Demanda Cuddy

"A ta gauche sunshine" Cuddy tourna la tête et pu voir Rachel enroulée dans la veste en cuir de House en train de dormir.

"Tu peux me l'amener ? "

"Cuddy c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée"

"S'il te plait je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras …" House céda devant ses yeux suppliant.

Il souleva Rachel pour la porter jusqu'à Cuddy, bien que toujours endormie Rachel se lova instinctivement contre sa mère. Et tout aussi instinctivement, Cuddy enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

"Tu lui a dit quoi" Demanda Cuddy

"Sur l'accident ? Je … je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Tu sais, expliquer des choses grave aux enfants de 3 ans ce n'est pas mon fort."

"Même avec les patients t'y arrive pas" Objecta Cuddy

"Ouais pas faux" ria House "Je lui ai dit que tu avais eu un problème avec la voiture, que les médecins s'occupaient bien de toi et que tu allais revenir et qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme"

"T'es pas si nul que ça en fait"

"Toi aussi, il faut que tu dormes Honey-bun" Cuddy s'installa confortablement, en remontant Rachel vers elle pour arriver à poser sa tête sur le haut du crâne de la petite fille.

"Elle a râlé n'est-ce pas?"

"De ?"

"Que je vienne pas la chercher"

"Elle boudait dans son coin quand je suis arrivé." Cuddy ria doucement, imaginant la scène.

"Merci House"

"De rien, dors maintenant" Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lit et essaya de dormir lui aussi.

Après une semaine Cuddy pu enfin quitter l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger les jambes ces dernières étant maintenues par des broches, des vices et autres plâtres ou atèles. Elle avait l'impression d'être un robot. Elle dû bien sûr quitter l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant mais contrairement aux autres patients, elle devait y rester même après sa sortie. L'infirmière proposa son aide pour placer Cuddy dans la voiture mais House refusa, une fois à la maison ils seraient seuls de toute façon. Il installa d'abord Rachel à l'arrière dans son siège auto, puis ouvrir la portière à Cuddy. A la force de ses bras elle pu se glisser jusqu'au siège et House l'aida en faisant rentrer ses jambes dans la voiture, ferma la porte et replia le fauteuil pour le mettre à l'arrière.

Les premières semaines seuls à la maison furent une vraie galère. Arriver à gérer Rachel, le fauteuil de Cuddy et la jambe de House en même temps était très difficile. Cuddy ne pouvait quasiment rien faire sans House, mais il devait quand même faire attention à Rachel en même temps. House n'avait jamais été aussi organisé de sa vie.

Quand il se levait, il levait Cuddy en même temps. Il l'habillait, la mettait dans son fauteuil et l'amenait à la table du petit déjeuner. IL allait ensuite chercher Rachel. Ils déjeunaient ensemble. Puis Cuddy aidait House à remplir le lave vaisselle, ça, c'était à sa hauteur. Puis Rachel et elle allait jouer un peu en attendant que House s'habille. Une fois fait, il venait aider Cuddy à habiller Rachel. Il amenait Rachel à la maternelle pendant que Cuddy restait sagement allongé sur le canapé à lire ou regarder la télé. Il revenait, ils préparaient à mangé et mangeaient ensemble. Puis ils allaient au PPTH, Cuddy à l'étage de la rééducation et House à l'étage des diagnostiques. Il envoyait un membre de sa team chercher Rachel, puis il la mettait à la garderie de l'hôpital le temps de finir et d'aller rechercher Cuddy. Ils rentraient ensuite à la villa. Cuddy occupait Rachel comme elle pouvait pendant que House commandait de quoi manger et mettait la table. Une fois Rachel au lit, c'était le meilleur moment pour House. Cuddy devait prendre une douche, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule. Avec leurs jambes estropiées respectives c'était une vraie galère et ça donnait d'incontrôlable fou rire.

Ce soir c'était différent. Cuddy venait d'enlever ses atèles et ses plâtres, elle pouvait prendre un bain pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital quelques semaines plutôt. House arriva dans la chambre, Cuddy l'attendait déjà déshabillée prête pour son bain.

"Le bain de madame est avancé" Annonça-t-il fièrement

"Pas de bain magique ?" Se méfia Cuddy, la dernière fois son intimité avait mis des jours à s'en remettre.

"Pas de bain magique" confirma House. Il s'approcha du lit, passa une main sous ses genoux et une main dans son dos, tandis que Cuddy attrapa fermement ses épaules. Il traversa la chambre et la déposa doucement sur le bord du bain. IL l'aida à mettre les jambes dans l'eau, puis lui attrapa les bras pour glisser le reste de son corps dans la baignoire doucement, sans qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Une fois dans l'eau elle poussa un soupir de soulagement ça faisait des semaines qu'elle attendait ça. Et dieu, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Elle comprenait pourquoi House adorait prendre des bains, qu'est-ce que ça soulageait ses jambes ! House fît demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte, mais Cuddy l'arrêta.

"Reste" Elle l'avait dit si doucement qu'elle ne savait pas si il l'avait entendu. Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle repoussait toute intimité avec lui, elle avait trop honte de ses jambes. Elle faisait tout pour être toujours la plus belle possible pour lui, avec ses jupes et décolletés, elle savait que ça lui plaisait et c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'elle les portait. Mais ses jambes, étaient complètement abîmées, elles étaient pleines de cicatrices que Cuddy trouvaient horrible. Mais elle le savait c'était pas dans la nature de House d'attendre tranquillement, il devait ruminer dans son coin sur ce manque d'intimité depuis longtemps déjà.

A peine avait-elle prononcée ce mot que House s'était déshabillé et c'était glissé derrière elle. Il passa les bras autour d'elle, et elle se cala dans ses bras appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Elle commençait à peine à se détendre, à accepter que ses jambes à lui, touches les siennes, que House commença à caresser son ventre, doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais c'était raté.

"House qu'est-ce que ..." Cuddy se releva brusquement

"Détend toi Cuddy, laisse moi faire, d'accord?" House la fît se rallonger sur lui, il voulait juste qu'elle se sente mieux, surtout avec ses jambes. Et il s'était dit que peut-être voir qu'elle lui faisait encore de l'effet même avec ses jambes, la rassurerait et lui donnerait à nouveau confiance en elle. Il caressait son ventre, jouant avec son nombril, sa poitrine, remontant en suivant une ligne invisible avec le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son cou, puis il redescendit, en suivant le même schéma, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre. Cuddy commençait à se détendre sous les caresses de son amant, se laissant aller contre son torse. Mais quand House s'aventura plus bas, elle se tendit à nouveau. Il toucha ses cuisses et eu le malheur de toucher une de ses cicatrices. C'était de trop. Cuddy se leva d'un coup, pour sortir de la baignoire.

Avec toute les précautions du monde, elle passa une jambe après l'autre de la baignoire, attrapa une serviette et en se retenant au mur et au meubles elle rejoignit péniblement la chambre. A bout de souffle et avec d'horrible douleurs qui lui irradiaient les jambes, elle parvient à se laisser tomber sur le lit. Voyant House arrivé elle s'empressa de passer ses jambes sous le drap.

Il s'assit à ses côtes alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

"Cuddy, je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur"

"Je suis désolée House, mais j'arrive pas ..." Elle se tourna vers lui "Je ne veux pas que tu vois mes jambes comme ça, elles sont affreuse"

"Mais non, Cuddles, je te jure que ça me dérange pas"

"Normal House ! Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge !" S'énerva Cuddy

"Mais, non enfin... je ... non !"

"Je sais que tu n'attends que ça depuis que je suis rentrée de l'hôpital House ! Je le lis dans tes yeux TOUTE la journée !"

"Cuddy, je..."

"Ne nie pas House depuis 20 ans ça va j'ai l'habitude ! Je t'entends fantasmer sur mes seins à 20 kilomètres à la ronde !"

"Cuddy, je suis désolée ! Ca fait des semaines et ... "Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il attendrait encore longtemps si il fallait, qu'elle soit à nouveau bien avec ses jambes mais elle le coupa.

"Va voir ailleurs !" Ordonna Cuddy

"Quoi ?"

"Va voir ailleurs, qui tu veux j'men fou. Appel une call-girl, appel Brandy, qui tu veux , je veux pas savoir !"

"Mais tu es folle ?"

"Ca te soulagera"

"Bordel ! Je suis pas un animal Cuddy !" S'emporta House, avant de se lever, d'attraper se canne et de partir en claquant la porte.

Elle regretta immédiatement de s'être emporté sur lui. C'était tous ces antidouleurs et ces médicaments, ça la mettaient sur les nerfs, pour rien. Mais d'un autre côté, il reviendrait plus calme... enfin si il revenait. Elle se roula en boule sous les draps et essaya de dormir, sans succès.

House dans son appartement, était tellement énervé après Cuddy qu'il avait suivit son conseil, il avait appelé Brandy. Pas pour le massage, juste pour le 'happy end' avait il précisé. Brandy était arrivé dans sa traditionnelle tenue blanche. House ria tout seul, Cuddy avait raison elle faisait vraiment aguicheuse, aucun doute sur sa profession. Il chassa Cuddy de son esprit pour son concentrer sur la jeune blonde assise à califourchon sur ses genoux.

"Il y a des problèmes au paradis" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui enlevait sa ceinture

"T'as pas besoin de parler pour faire ça non ? "

Elle acquiesça et continua à déboutonner son jeans et à baisser la fermeture éclaire. Alors qu'elle commençait à flatter son membre à travers le boxer qu'il portait, House se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Il ne voulait pas faire ça en fait. Cuddy ne méritait pas ça, même si elle lui avait demandé, il savait que ses médicaments la rendaient irritable. Et puis même si Brandy était une professionnelle, pas de doute, il préférait largement attendre que Cuddy soit remise. C'était mieux avec elle. Il regarda la fausse blonde en face de lui, définitivement mieux avec Cuddy se dit il.

"Hum Laisse tomber d'accord" il la poussa doucement

"Quoi ?" S'étonna la péripatéticienne peut habituée à ce genre de réaction venant de House.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi ..."

"Euh, mais on est chez toi là" s'étonna Brandy

"Enfin je veux dire, chez nous, chez elle...Oh laisse tomber!" Elle se releva pour le laisser passer. Il referma son pantalon et la ceinture et ajouta "L'argent est sur le meuble, claque la porte en partant comme avant" Puis il partit, direction la villa.

Il faisait noir dans la villa, il entra doucement sans faire de bruit, ne voulant réveiller personne. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre et se glissa sous les draps à côté de Cuddy.

"Ca va ? C'était bon?" Demanda Cuddy, fatiguée et toujours énervée.

"Cuddy, j'y suis pas allé... Enfin si mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout." Cuddy le regardait bizarrement alors il continua " Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas faire ça alors que toi tu étais ici, avec tes douleurs. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre la colère suite à une douleur à la jambe c'est moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié que tu souffrais et que c'était les médicaments et la fatigue qui parlaient et pas toi"

"Tu n'y es pas allé alors ?"

"Nop"

"Tu m'en veux ?"

"Nop"

"Tu m'attendras alors? "Dit elle en se lovant dans ses bras, rassurée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

"Oui ! mais tu sais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, comme ça d'attendre qu'une fille soit prête pour coucher avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 17 ans et d'être puceau" Se moqua House.

Cuddy lui frappa le bras, mais ria quand même.

"Merci House" elle déposa un baiser sur son torse et s'endormit.


End file.
